


Diary of the Unnamed Clone

by Starofwinter



Series: Journals of the GAR [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter





	Diary of the Unnamed Clone

I don’t know what the point of this war is anymore.  All we do is fight and die and kill, and for what?  They say the tide is changing, but I don’t see it, none of us do.  Maybe back there on Coruscant, from all their shiny high perches, but here on the ground?  Nothing changes.

And even if it did, what would be the point of that?  All we know  _ how _ to do is kill or be killed.  That’s not the kind of thing they want coming back to haunt them, tracking mud and blood all over their fancy carpets.  No, even if the war ends tomorrow, we’re not going anywhere.  They’re going to put us all in stasis if we’re lucky, or just decommission us if we’re not.  

Listening to my brothers, I don’t understand why they can’t see that.  They talk about  _ going home _ and about the future like we’re kriffing anything but a bunch of meat clankers that are only good for what we were trained to do. 

I want it too.  I want to believe we can be something we aren’t, have lives we were never meant to, but I know the truth.

We were made for death, not life.


End file.
